Kushina Uzumaki's death
by adlex47Liger0
Summary: How did Kushina Uzumaki, Narutos mother die? not by child birth i assure you. shes to much like naruto to die without a huge bang.


I was working on Dark Kitsune when I came up with this idea so just enjoy the madness that is Naruto's mother. note i cant spell for crap.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki got dressed she didn't care that she had just given birth. Like that would have stopped her. The only one who could fight on equal terms with her was her husband Minato. Many people called her insane. She and Minato had fought once. That it was draw both unconscious. with craters all over the battle field. about a year later she had visited Konoha to challange this 'yellow flash' to a fight, she also hoped she could find that guy whe had fought and tied with. 'wasnt Minato his name sitting down to get some Ramen. she heard some one say "More please!" looking over she saw a huge stack of ramen bowls. oh and Minato. shaking her heard she went back to her ramen then realizing who it was her head snapped back up. He looked up at the same time. She remembered what had happened next all too clearly. it had been about 2 years back...

(Flashback)

"YOU!" they both yelled as Kakashi, Rin, and Obito ducked underneath the counter. it had been a standered d rank. 'help serve ramen at Ichiraku ramen.' Remembering there last fight the chunins hid underneath the counter. A minute later the Ichiraku Ramen was in ruins. Kushina and Minato now were just blurs one yellow one red every where the collided something was destroyed .all of a sudden a rock hit Rin and knocked her out. Minato had been slammed into the thirds left cheek on Hokage Mountain well the real third, who had tried to stop the fight, was dangling from the second's hair. A pair of legs was dangling from the First's nose as well. Kakashi and Obito signed and stared getting supplied to reconstruct knowing this battle might last for days.

(End flashback)

Grabbing her sword she jumped out the window. Heading towards the red glow, that was Kyuubi. She ran using the Hirashin which Minato had taught her. "this is gonna be great!" she said to herself

Kyuubi was feeling fear for the first time in his life the insane woman had just jumped on his leg and was running up killing anything that got in her way even her allies! (Thus why we don't see Rin ever in the series) she was laughing like a madwoman. If any of the people fighting noticed her they ran for there life. Who wouldn't after seeing her? **"STAY BACK WOMAN!" **kyuubi yelled.

" Yondaime-same your wife has disappeared. again" a medic-nin told Minato, who was preparing Naruto with a seal. he was about to say something but two things happened one Naruto pissed on Minato two was kyuubi. **"STAY BACK WOMAN!"** "Never mind I think we know where she is." The medic Nin said. "Yep if any one could do that it's my wife, isn't she great?" Minato said. "she just gave birth you know." the med nin replied, "so it cant as bad as Kushina was screaming now could it? she only threated to cut off peoples heads. thats not new."

Meanwhile Tsunade was putting a bet on who killed more people Kushina or the kyuubi. she came close to winning this bet for she had bet on Kushina but alas her luck kicked in at the last minute with a flick of Kyuubis giant tail. Jiraya just laughed at her.

Kushina ran across the Kyuubi's eye making him blind on one side. Then running down Kyuubi's nose she ran into its mouth with the intention of killing it from the inside out.

Kakashi stepped inside the lifeless body of Kyuubi deciding to see of anyone alive was in there he came across a sword picking it up he noticed a whirl pool on the hilt. 'Ahh so that's why kyuubi stared to try clawing his insides out. must have been Kushina' Looking to the side he saw a message carved by a sword 'Kushina Uzumaki was here' then a little drawing of a stick figure that had a sword holding kyuubi over and open fire. 'Defiantly Kushina'

No one noticed Jiraya had followed Kushina around except when she went into the mouth. After Kakashi left he went in. laughing he walked back out.

(Naruto's 2 ½ year training trip)

"That Naruto was how your mother died." Jiraya said to 14 ½ year old Naruto. Naruto sat there amazed and scared of his mother now. He heard kyuubi yell inside him **"THAT WAS HER! GOING UP MY LEG SHE KILLED ABOUT 50 PEOPLE! SHE WAS INSANE!"** naruto asked kyuubi 'what did she do inside of you?' "**Besides keep cutting off left lung. Let's just say she made my genderless from the inside out."** He said **"I wonder if she is still inside of me? She was the only one who was inside of me. i dont eat people i squish them" **

decideing to find uot Naruto went into his mind. he went up to kyuubi who was lying on the ground sulking about this new revelation. Opening Kyuubi's mouth he walked inside. There sitting on top of Kyuubi's heart was a woman with red hair she was playing a Nintendo Wii with the Tv sticking out of Kyuubis lung she saw him and said "hi son!" Naruto just gawked. then seeing her hold up another Wii remote he saw down and started playing Naruto clash of ninja revolution.

* * *

Well what do you think? This came from the empty cavern that is my mind. if i feel up to it ill turn into a series. just need to find my data stick it us updates for my other stories on it...


End file.
